


Ghost of the Past, Ghosts of the Future

by elivanto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Childhood Friends, Exes, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Jealousy, M/M, Origin Storys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, friends hanging out, this crazy generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivanto/pseuds/elivanto
Summary: after escaping the first order on the Falcon, Jacen has some time to think. luckily Zefairia Orrelios is there to talk to, and Poe wants to introduce some people.This is my first work so I hope you all like it!





	1. Nice To Meet You

Jacen leaned against the wall of the Falcon. so this was it, they were the last of the resistance.  
"what are you thinking about?"  
A voice asked from behind him. it was Zefairia, his best friend since forever.  
"I'm just wondering how we're gonna take the first order with, like, twenty people."  
He responded.  
"Come on Jace, remember the stories our parents used to tell us every five minutes, about how they took Lothal back, with just one team?"  
Jacen laughed.  
"that was different, that was a planet, we're talking the entire galaxy."  
"my papa always said that nothing is really impossible."  
"you're missing the point Ze."  
"Hey! jacen! Zefairia!"  
it was Peo Dameron.  
"I want you guys to meet someone."  
Peo was dragging a shorter man behind him, the man had dark skin and eyes and was wearing...  
" um, Peo, isn't that your jacket?"  
Zefairia asked.  
" Oh, yeah its Finns now. anyway, this is Finn, we are kinda, dating."  
Poe said, like a fourth grader.  
"nice to meet you Jacen, Zefairia."  
Finn said.  
"so... what's your story?"


	2. Zefairia's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zefairia tells Finn her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the next few chapters will just be back story on a some of the characters.

"So, um, not to be rude or anything," Finn said sheepishly looking at Zefairia, "but what are you exactly?"  
Zefairia is really tall, almost 6"4', with purple skin and dark purple stripes. She has golden hazel eyes and dirty blond hair that reaches the small of her back when it's not in a ponytail like it is now. Her facial features are mostly human, except for her eyebrows, which are lasat. She also has lasat feet and ears.  
"I'm a lasat human hybrid." She responded simply.  
"Where are you from?" Finn asked.  
"Lira san."  
"How long have you been in the resistance?"  
"Eight years."  
"How long have you known Poe?"  
"Twenty four years."  
"What-" Finn started but Zefairia cut him off.  
"how about I just tell you about myself?"  
"Sure," Finn said.  
"Ok, so I was born on Lira san about a year after the Battle of Endor, my parents both served in the rebellion, my Dad, the human one, was an ISB agent but after he and my Papa, the lasat, got stuck on an ice moon together, which is a cool but entirely different story. My Dad became a fulcrum agent before eventually running away to join the rebellion, and they help liberate the planet of Lothal, and there were like ten people on that mission. they went to Lira san after the war ended and had me with this genetic technology. My parents are really close to Jacen's mom, so we grew up together. I majored in fine arts and became an artist on Coruscant and was doing pretty well. Then one day Jacen shows up and tells me that the remnants of the Empire had turned into something called the First order and that we needed to go fight it 'cause the Senate didn't believe that there was a threat. when I joined they put me in intelligence because I genetic spy talents apparently, so here I am."  
"Wow," Finn said.  
"You should hear about Jacen's life, it's the craziest thing I ever heard," Poe said. Jacen went to elbow Poe but remembered that it might make Poe uncomfortable given their past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! more to come!


	3. Jacen's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacen tales about his background.

"well um, okay, so my parents also met in rebellion, my Mom was a pilot, and my dad was a Jedi, but he died before I was born. I'm also semi-force sensitive but I'm not that strong. my mom's a twi'lek, that's where I get the ears and hair." Jacen doesn't have that many twi'lek features except that his hair is bright green, his ears come to a point, and he has green freckles and blotches on his skin.   
"I'm an amazing pilot so when I was eighteen I became a racer. Poe approached me, wanting me to join the resistance about nine years ago. that's about it."  
"wait, you're a Jedi?" Finn asked.  
"I mean, yeah, I'm just not that strong," Jacen said.  
"Wow! that's so cool! how did you meet Poe?" Finn asked.  
Jacen didn't know how to answer this, 'oh actually I and your boyfriend were going to get married before he called it off'.  
"Oh, uh, me and Poe met when we were kids, we went to the same high school." Jacen said instead. Poe and him had started talking again about four years ago. still, Jacen felt a bitter resentment seeing Poe with Finn. Jacen couldn't help but wonder if Poe would leave Finn like he had left Jacen. Poe wasn't running around purposely breaking hearts, but still, he had really hurt Jacen.  
"you left out all the crazy parts of the story." Poe said, " like how you started to fly when you were six."  
"five." Jacen said annoyed, like Poe must have known he would.  
"Hey," a girl Jacen had never met before said. " the general wants everyone in the main room."  
" okay Rey," Finn said. "be right there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this! please comment if you have thoughts or questions!


	4. base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the resistance figures out there future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter in part one of bloodlines, part two will introduce some more characters, and part three will be some one shots.

Jacen walked into the main area of the falcon where the entire resistance was congregated.  
"We need to find a place to regroup, a base, anything." General Leia Organa was saying.  
"We could use my homeworld," Lieutenant Angelika said.  
"We can't use homeworlds," Leia said. "it's safe to assume that they know who's on this ship and where they're from."  
the room fell into silence as everyone processed what that meant, there was no hope of going back home.  
"Well are there, like, any planets that would work near us?" Poe asked.  
"None on are maps." Leia said, shaking her head.  
Zefairia shifted next to Jacen, her bo-rifle could lead them to Lira san, a completely safe system, but she had sworn to never bring war violence or danger to Lira san when she had been given a bo-rifle with her homeworld coordinates. But she was also committed to the cause of the resistance, but then she remembered the Lasan massacer, she would never do that to her people. but she could still help the resistance.  
" I have a more extensive map," Zefairia said. "we can use that to try to find a base."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The resistance was building a base on the deserted planet they had found, and several people had responded to the transmission the resistance had sent, it was all coming together. Jacen was walking to his 'quarters'( which was really just a tent.) when he saw Zefairia perched in a tree, staring off into space.  
"Hey Z," he said after he climbed up next to her. " what's wrong?"  
"I was just thinking when my dad gave me his bo-rifle he asked me to promise that I would never take people I don't trust to Lira san, and, I dunno, everyone saw all the planets on the map and Leia said they were monitoring homeworlds and I'm just worried..." she trailed off looking down. Zefairia was always worried about failing people, a trait she had inherited from her dads.  
"Listen, there's no way the first order is going to find Lira san, your just worrying, you worrywart." Jacen said punching her in the arm. Zefairia laughed and relaxed.  
" Hey Jace," she said, the worry back in her voice. " Do you really think we can win this war, like, really."  
Jacen looked up at the stars  
"Absolutely."


End file.
